


Octaven OneShots and Shorts

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Badass Raven, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Meet-Cute, Octaven, One Shot Collection, Sassy Raven, Sweet Octavia, True Love, Whipped Raven, badass octavia, lots of fluff, one shots, some prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: One shots of Octavia and Raven aka Octaven aka the best ship ever aka two boss badass strong female characters who deserve love and each otherLots of fluff and just random ideas that aren't really full stories but the world needs them anyway





	1. Liars, Lips, and Lasertag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia may be a trained Trikru warrior but it takes more than that to handle the tactics of Raven Reyes. They had played laser tag before, but not like this. It was intense, confusing, and Octavia couldn't believe her eyes.

Octavia had played laser tag before, but this was a whole new experience. When Monty and Raven found a broken down arcade, it was only a matter of time before they had it back up and running. But this was beyond anything Octavia could have dreamed of.

Standing in a flashing red vest, gripping her gun cautiously, she stared in awe at her surroundings. Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and Echo all stood huddled under the red light of their home base, as an electronic voice boomed over the speakers:

The game will commence in

5…

To her right was a maze of barrels and walls.

4…

To the left a tower. Perfect for a high vantage point.

3…

Behind her was their home base.

2…

And just ahead she could hear the chants of the blue team. Clearly excited to start the game.

1…

Begin!

As the rest of her team ran ahead, Octavia stayed behind for a moment. Lost in her thoughts, she continued to stare at her surroundings. Her daze broke when triumphant screams filled the air and she quickly ran after her team.

Octavia had always been good at hiding, it was a second nature, so she stayed back a good ten paces from everyone else, hidden behind strategically placed barrels.

“Oh shit!” Bellamy’s familiar voice bounced throughout the room. Clearly he’s been shot.

Suddenly the rest of the team came running past her, a triumphant girl in a blue vest chasing after them, expertly landing shots on all of their backs.

Octavia remained hidden as they all regrouped before turning on the other girl. Despite a large brace on her knee she managed to tuck into a somersault and roll out of the way just in time, quickly returning fire. Octavia just stared in awe at Raven. She knew the young mechanic was talented, and that her brace never held her back, but this was like physical poetry. She moved with such grace among the barrels, ducking, twisting, and sliding.

As Octavia’s eyes continued to follow the muscular frame dodging and shooting her teammates with ease, her heartbeat quickened. She had always liked Raven… but only as a friend. Now, under the harsh neon lights her caramel colored skin seemed to glow. As she jumped and spun her rich brown hair flowed elegantly behind her. With expert timing she sprinted between barrels to avoid the enemy fire. Octavia gasped as Raven came closer, drawing the attention of the goddess like girl. For a moment their eyes met. Deep brown orbs that smiled as brightly as her perfect white teeth looked back at her. Raven couldn’t stop, but they maintained eye contact, causing Octavia to blush when the smiling brunette winked as she passed. 

Once Raven ran off, Octavia began sneaking behind the barriers looking left and right before moving forward. She paused to watch a fleeing red vest being pursued by a hollering blue one. Lexa. Octavia shook her head smiling, obviously any team with the Commander was going to win.

Octavia lowered her gun for a moment to steady herself as she climbed up the stairs to get the tower, the steps creaking loudly as she moved. So much for being stealthy. As she looked over the railing at the blurs of blue and red running around and the loud zap of green lasers, she failed to notice a presence behind her.

“All alone are we?” a threatening voice questioned.

Octavia whirled around to see a blue vested girl. Holding her gun high, she saw the corners of her lips curl up to form a smirk. As she looked up, her eyes met with the shimmering brown orbs of …

“Raven!” she hissed, aiming the gun directly at her chest.

“Woah there Skairipa! I come in peace” Raven surrendered, holding up her hands. 

Octavia noticed those shiny white teeth forming a smile again, as the girl continued walking closer.

“Stay back” the small brunette growled, holding her gun steady.

Raven chuckled.

“I believe you’re the one who crashed my spot O. Maybe you should stay back.”

Octavia squealed, jumping to the side to dodge the advance of the smirking girl.

“Oh come on I’m not that scary am I?” Raven cooed, as Octavia inched backwards.

“I just…. I… I…. STAY BACK!”

Suddenly her back hit the railing. With nowhere to go Octavia panicked. Raven continued to close the space between them until Octavia's gun was pressing directly into her chest. Octavia’s eyes lingered for a moment, gazing at the flashing blue lights of the vest sitting upon the girls heaving chest, before looking back up to meet Raven’s stare. Her breath caught in her throat as Raven leaned closer, lips brushing her neck before stopping at her ear. Octavia dropped her gun with a gasp as she felt hot breath creep down her neck.

“You’re gonna thank me later” Raven whispered.

“What do you mea...”

Before she could finish her thought Raven pinned her to the ground. Octavia’s breath quickened as she stared at the girl on top of her, head turned the side peering over the railing. A shower of lasers aimed directly at them rained down as Raven threw herself over Octavia, burying her head in between her neck and shoulder. Unable to process what was happening Octavia stiffened.

After a moment Raven got back up, legs still straddling Octavia’s hips as she looked around. Clearly pleased with what she saw Raven glanced back down and smiled.

“It’s later.”

“You… you saved me.” Octavia mumbled, taking Raven’s hand in an effort to get up. 

With an effortless swing Octavia is pulled to her feet. A sigh escaped from her lips as Raven let go of her hand. She longed for more contact with this athletic girl, but before she could thank her again, Raven was already down the stairs, heading back to reality and the intense game going on below.

“Wait!” Octavia cried, rushing after her.

Raven let out an exasperated breath as she turned around to look back at the girl who stared so longingly at her.

“You just couldn’t get enough of me, could you O?”

“No that’s not… I don’t… I mean…”

“Shhh shhhh shhhhh” Raven said, putting a slender finger to her luscious lips. Lips that Octavia had noticed the moment they met. 

Suddenly hands were on her hips, causing Octavia to gasp audibly. Her face flushed pink. Raven gently pushed her into the wall, Octavia’s gaze fluttering between full lips and big brown eyes. A familiar smirk appeared on Raven’s face as she inched closer, their noses touching. Expertly, toned arms grabbed Octavia’s hands, pinning them above her head, giving Raven complete control.

For a moment they just breathed, staring into each other’s eyes, until Raven’s other hand slipped to Octavia’s waist, pulling her closer. Suddenly their lips collided. Octavia tilting her head to deepen the kiss, as Raven pressed harder. Time seemed to stop. Completely lost in their embrace, Octavia continued as if this were her last breath, trying to make the most of it as Raven greedily sucked on her lower lip.

After what felt like an eternity Raven pulled away. Octavia noticed that her hand was no longer on her waist, but didn’t complain as their foreheads pressed together. She sighed, wishing to live in this moment of pure bliss forever.

As she stared into Raven’s eyes, a zap cut through the air followed by a flash of green light. Vest buzzing, she looked down to see Raven’s gun pressed into her chest. Whipping her head up, she looked questioningly at Raven, jaw dropping in complete shock as she saw that devilish smirk once again.

In an instant, Raven’s lips closed in on the unsuspecting Octavia. The much shorter kiss, is cut off as Raven pulled away, walking backwards with eyes still on Octavia. 

“Till next time Blake.” Raven smirked, disappearing into the darkness.

Octavia stood stunned watching her leave, utterly confused as the flashing blue lights faded, but before she could say anything, a familiar sound echoed throughout the arena…

Ding Ding Ding

Winner: Blue Team

Overall High Score: Rae the Bae Reyes


	2. You Got Me in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia couldn’t help but cry as her worst nightmare unfolded right in front of her. Utterly helpless, unable to help the one she loved; all seemed lost.  
> Takes place after S4E3:
> 
> Warning: Torture (it's not that graphic but just be warned)

Octavia strained at the chains tying her hands and legs to a chair, metal biting into her skin. In an effort to get the bag off her head, she jerked backwards. The sudden momentum causing the entire chair to fall, brought her crashing to the floor. She groaned at the sudden stinging on her cheek, her face pressing against hard concrete. With the bag shifted up, she could barely make out a pair of black boots walking towards her, stopping inches from her head.

A low chuckle cut through the room as her chair was righted.

As two hands tightly gripped her shoulders she braced herself for a hit. Suddenly the bag was ripped from her head. Light pouring down caused her to wince, as a rough hand gripped her hair, jerking her head up. A cold metal pressed into her neck, breath catching in her throat, she froze. 

“Move and it’ll be the last thing you do.” The owner of the hands snarled.

“How can I move?” Octavia retorted, flexing her fingers under the restraints.

Looking around the room, she panicked. One naked hanging light, dimly lit whatever basement she was held in. Metal walls coated with rust surrounded them on all sides. Bars on the windows shot down all her hopes of escape. A large hook hung from a thick chain in front of a massive bolted door.

She continued surveying the room, plotting her exit, as the knife slowly worked its way from her throat to her collarbone. As the tip pressed at the collar of her shirt, she growled. With one swift movement the knife cut a slit through her shirt. The two hands slowly pulled her top off leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. Utterly exposed. As she struggled against the restraints, a figure appeared from the shadows. Echo.

The girl drew closer, a sinister smirk plastering her face.

“Long time no see Blake.” She sneered.

With Echo just inches away from her, the mysterious hands no longer holding her down, Octavia spat directly in the traitor’s eyes.

“You bitch!” Echo cried, wiping away the spit from her eyes before landing a sharp slap on Octavia’s face.

Without so much as flinching, Octavia held eye contact. She wouldn’t give this backstabber the satisfaction of causing her pain.

“Now, now, Echo,” a familiar voice commanded, “Is this how we treat our honored guest?”

Head down Echo backed away, letting the authoritative figure show his face.

“Roan!” Octavia relaxed, expecting some angry grounder. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? Like you don’t know!” He roared, demeanor quickly changing.

Utterly confused, Octavia’s face paled. Roan was at least a foot taller than her, and probably twice her weight in muscle. Echo she could stand, but if he hit her… well she wouldn’t be able to take it. As her heartbeat quickened, reality settling in, her eyes surveyed the room one last time. Looking for something… someone… anything, to save her.

Roan now stood in front of her, glaring down maliciously. Looking up to meet his stare, she was instead met with another slap across the face.

This one hurt a lot more, but she clenched her jaw not making a sound.

“It doesn’t have to be like this Octavia. Just give him what he wants.” Echo said almost sympathetically.

“Silence!!!” Roan boomed, causing both the girls to tremble.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Octavia croaked, bracing herself for another punch.

“WHERE IS THE FLAME?!”

“It’s destroyed! I showed it to you!”

Another blow landed on her face. This time a closed fist with a sharp ring that cut deep into her skin.

“LIES!”

“We know it still exists” Echo snapped, stepping between Roan and their hostage.

Octavia froze, brain scrambling for an excuse. How could they possibly know I gave him a fake? It was an exact replica!

“I’m telling you…” she gasped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Roan threw his furs on the ground, granting him better mobility.

“I. KNOW. YOU. HAVE. IT!” he screamed, punctuating each word with a fist.

Octavia’s head fell to the side in exhaustion. In an effort to show no weakness, she spat out the blood that was pooling in her mouth.

As she struggled to catch her breath, more blows landed, this time aimed at her stomach. Before she had the chance to brace herself, one last hit to the ribs caused her to lurch forwards. Fire growing within her chest, she stayed hunched over, until a boot collided with her eye. The unexpected force caused her to throw head backwards as a groan escaped her lips.

“This can stop, if you just give it up!” Roan spat.

Fueled with anger Octavia stared directly at him, head still spinning. “Even if I knew where it was, I would never tell you! Torture me all you want! I’ll never break!”

Roan smirked. Pulling a chair in front of her, he sat down. Legs straddling the back of the seat, he continued to eye her. Pleased with the swelling he inflicted, he began to chuckle.

The unsettling noise caused Octavia to stir. Something about his calm demeanor caused her to panic. What is he planning?

Uncannily he seemed to answer her question. “I thought you might say that.” He said with a sinister grin.

Octavia watched as he signaled to Echo. The grounder turned and walked to the metal door behind the hook. It creaked as she opened it and walked in. A scream echoed throughout the small room as a foot collided with what Octavia assumed was ribs. Empathetically she winced, not even knowing who was on the receiving end. A few more pained sounds escaped the room before Echo dragged a hooded girl from the chamber.

The whimpering girl cried out as she was forcefully pushed to floor underneath the hook. Octavia hadn’t seen her face but she knew who it was. Raven. Her one weakness. The one thing she cared about more than herself. Usually Raven was a cocky, confident girl, but hands tied, left in nothing but her underwear, Octavia had never seen her look so small. Fire erupted within her as she screamed, 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

At the sound of her voice Raven lifted her head, only to be pushed back down to the floor by a strong foot. She yelped in pain. Octavia thrashed out, but her restraints held tight. She was helpless. Roan smirked at the sight, and wickedly sneered,

“String her up!”

Two other Ice Nation guards, grabbed Raven by the arms and lifted her up to the hook. She dangled by her hands, feet not quite touching the floor. She flinched as Roan circled her, his rough hands stroking up and down her back as Octavia snarled. Stopping in front of her, he ripped off the bag, catching a bit of her hair in the process. As her eyes adjusted to the new lights, she saw Octavia across the room; beaten bloody, and fighting with all her might to escape her chains. Angry tears were streaming down her face, as a grounder held down her shoulders, forcing her to watch. Unaware of what was happening Raven called out,

“Octavia! What’s goi-“

A sharp punch to her exposed stomach, knocked the breath out of her. Octavia recoiled as she watched her helpless girlfriend, swing while trying to catch her breath. Raven was too shocked to make a sound but Octavia screamed with anguish. Two more blows delivered expertly to her ribs, made Raven cry out and hang her head in defeat. The punches stopped and all was silent except for her ragged breaths, and Octavia’s sobs.

“Please!” she cried. “I’ll do anything! Just don’t hurt her!”

“You know what we want. Give us the flame!”

Octavia opened her mouth to give in, but she was cut off by a small voice.

“Don’t.”

All eyes turned to Raven, still hanging gasping for breath.

“Don’t tell them. Don’t give it to him. I’ll be fine. Just don’t do it.”

Raven knew that the flame was the only thing keeping all thirteen clans from outright civil war. If Roan got his hands on it, Ice Nation would be in charge, and that was the last thing Skaikru wanted. Raven knew she had to be brave, even if it cost her her life. Having seen Octavia’s bloody figure, she knew what was coming, but Octavia had stayed strong, and so would she.

As their eyes met across the room, tears pouring down Octavia’s face, Raven mouthed the three words neither of them had ever said out loud before. I love you. This only caused Octavia to cry harder, bringing Raven herself to tears. But as Octavia was about to speak up to end her girlfriend’s suffering, Raven just shook her head. Receiving her message, Octavia fell forward, body quaking from her sobs. Despite her efforts, she was quickly pulled up, neck held tight to ensure she was watching everything Roan did.

Raven clenched her jaw preparing herself, but the next blow caused her to scream louder than anything all the people in the bunker had ever heard before.

Octavia bawled as she watched Roan kick Raven from behind on her bad knee. The bloodcurdling shriek that followed startled even Roan but seemed to inspire him to cause more pain. He grabbed her leg, twisting it with fervor, as Raven yelled out in agony.

When he released, Raven seemingly lost all her fight. Entire body sagging, she winced in pain. A defeated Octavia nodded when Roan asked if she’d had enough.

“And you said I couldn’t break you” He mocked. “I knew torturing you wouldn’t do anything. Your soft spot is other people. Can’t stand seeing them hurt. Now tell me where it is.” 

With his last words he pulled Raven’s head back exposing her neck, allowing Echo’s knife to press into her skin.

Before she could respond, Raven spoke up once again. Knife pressing dangerously close to her carotid, she gathered all the courage she could to not let her voice shake,

“Don’t you dare O. Don’t give him the fucking satisfaction.”

With that Roan grabbed the knife from Echo, slicing across Raven’s torso, deep crimson erupted from her shaking body. Blood dripped down as the screaming Raven writhed with pain.

As she watched the love of her life’s blood drip to the floor, Octavia cursed herself for getting them into this mess. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ceiling, unable to look Raven in the face. The sounds of Raven’s cries bouncing throughout the room were replaced by more chilling screams after a crack cut through the air.

CRACK

The second crack drew Octavia’s attention back to scene in front of her. Raven hung limply as Roan stood behind her, whip in hand. The next lash caused Raven’s back to arch as she screamed even louder, drowning out Octavia’s own cries.

As she fell forward once more, tears mixing with blood and sweat, someone began shaking her furiously.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Babe? Babe wake up!” Raven cried, frantically shaking her screaming girlfriend.

Octavia gasped as she lurched awake. Tears streaming down her face she looked around the dark room. She was home. When she found Raven’s worried eyes in the darkness, she broke down again. Quickly melting as she was pulled into a hug.

“Rae it was horrible! There were….. you were…. I was” she bawled into Raven’s shoulder.

Raven held her tight, smoothing down her hair and rubbing her back as she cooed,

“Shhhhhhh. It’s okay. Everything’s alright. It was just a dream.”

Octavia sobbed harder. It had been weeks since she gave Roan the fake flame, but every night she had the same terrors take over her dreams.

“Was it the same one?” Raven asked quietly.

Octavia nodded, “But… but… This time. You were… They were hurting…!”

She couldn’t finish the sentence without sobbing, so Raven just continued rocking her back and forth. When she began to calm down, Raven pulled her under the blankets bringing Octavia’s back close to her chest. With her arms wrapped protectively around her, and legs intertwined, she comforted,

“I’m okay. I’m right here. I’ll always be here.”

As Raven sleepily nuzzled her nose into her girlfriend’s hair drawing her closer in the embrace, Octavia had never felt safer.

In a voice so small, she wasn’t even sure Raven could hear, she whispered,

“You know I love you right?”

Not missing a beat Raven squeezed her tighter, placing a kiss on the back of her head.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already had these posted as individual stories, but I've decided to just put all one shots I plan on writing in one place  
> This won't be updated suuuuper regularly... But I have lots of oneshot ideas so when I feel inspired I'll write them 
> 
> Any ideas are welcome as well as feedback. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
